Conventional lighting and ventilating systems can combine elements of a conventional room ventilating fan with a light fixture. These apparatuses can have a bulky, unaesthetic appearance, can employ a complicated design, can fail to adequately cool the light fixture, and/or can employ a design where the components of the apparatus are inefficiently arranged. Additionally, many conventional lighting and ventilating systems can include only one illumination source which can lack certain useful functions, including a failure to provide lighting when the ventilating system is quiescent.